Candy Mountain,Sparks!
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Sparks has been feeling down, and the only way to cheer her up is with CANDY! But that's just what she thinks.


**A/N: I was sitting in the car on my way to grandmother's house and I heard the candy mountain song from Charlie the unicorn. Yeah… I'm a horrible author for writing this… oh well. **

**Fact!: Almost everytime I have Sparks and Wheeljack meet in the Med bay they have that awkward "Hi, Sparks." "Hey" moment. I don't know why, I kind of find it funny.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Truthfully Sparks has been feeling kind of down lately. What sparks would give for the thing Raine called "Candy"! Usually it would be against the rules for an Autobot to consume human food, but Sparks, being a pretender, was made for adaption. As long as she was in her human form she could do almost anything a human could.<p>

Anytime Raine ate this candy substance she got a huge smile on her face. It use to be the same way with Annabelle too. Sparks sighed.

"What are you doing, femme?"

Sparks didn't even notice she had wondered into the Med bay. "I think I'm sad, Ratchet." Sparks looked up from the ground. Ratchet stared at her skeptically.

"You THINK you're sad?"

"Who thinks they are sad?"

"Frag it, Wheeljack, I just fixed that!" Ratchet yelled at the mech that was holding his own hand.

"No, you fixed the right one!" Wheeljack held up the hand, "This is my left!" He looked at Sparks, noticing her for the first time. "Hi Sparks!"

"Hey."

"Now who thinks who is sad?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think I'm sad, and I'm pretty sure if I had some stuff called 'candy' I would feel a lot more , at least that's how it worked with Annabelle and Raine." Sparks answered.

"Hmm. I see! I think I can do it!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Yes, yes, now sit your aft down so I can fix you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sides, why is she sitting over there?" Sunstreaker asked pointing at Sparks who was laying on the human sized couch instead of trying to scale the cybertronian sized one like she usually did.<p>

Sideswipe shrugged. "She said she wasn't feeling it today."

* * *

><p>Sparks was asleep in the rec room when the most annoying thing happened to her.<p>

"Hey, Sparks!" Sideswipe yelled. "Wake up!"

"Come on, Sparks! Wake up!" Sunstreaker whined.

Sparks groaned, and sat up on the human couch. "Dear Primus! Guys I'm rally not p for hanging out today. I think I'm still kinda sad."

"Well, guess what we found!" Sunstreaker asked.

"A map!" Sideswipe answered before Sparks had a chance. "To Candy mountain!"

Sparks perked up when she heard "Candy". "Can I go?" She asked. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked.

"Of course you can, Sparky." Sunstreaker answered.

* * *

><p>The twins were giggling all the way down the hallway from the rec room. "What are you guys giggling about?"<p>

"We're at our first stop!" Sideswipe sang out.

Sparks looked ahead of her. "What the frag?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker giggled some more. Right in front of Sparks was a passed out Prowl covered in graffiti.

"It's a Praxian, Sparks!" Sunstreaker giggled.

"A dirty Praxian! He's going to show us the way!" Sides finished for his brother.

"You guys are so dead! I don't want to be involved in this!" Sparks panicked.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bent down. "Do you want candy, or not?" Sideswipe asked. Sparks scooted back.

"DO YOU?" Sunstreaker yelled.

"YES!"

Prowl started to groan. "Oh scrap! Let's go!" Sideswipe yelled grabbing Sparks, and skating off.

* * *

><p>"Just through this last hangar Sparks!" Sunstreaker encouraged.<p>

"This is the human hangar you guys. We shouldn't be here."

"Sparks." Sideswipe called.

"Sparks." Sunstreaker repeated him.

"Sparks."

"Sparks."

"Sparks."

"Sparks."

"Sparks."

"Sparks."

"OK! WHAT!" Sparks yelled.

"We're in a hangar." Sunstreaker giggled.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Sideswipe announced.<p>

"Woah." Sparks called out when she laid her optics on the pile fo candy that was half Sunstreaker's height, with a hole that resembled a cave.

"Candy Mountain~!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Go inside the cave, Sparks!" Sideswipe nudged her forward.

"Who made this again?" Sparks asked.

"Wheeljack."

"I think I'll refuse your kind offer."

"Come on, Sparks! You said so yourself! You said that candy would cheer you up!" Wheeljack yelled coming out from behind the candy mountain. "I put Lollipops, and gum drops, and a bunch of other stuff in there!" Wheeljack continued to explain what was inside the pile of candy. "There's jellybeans, candy rats, chocolate bars, cherry ribbons, and even Candy canes!" Wheeljack finished listing off the ingredients. "Please go inside." He pleaded.

"Fine." Sparks stepped inside. "What a rip off!" There was only one square of chocolate on the table inside the cave. She reached to pick it up….*_BOOM_*

* * *

><p>"I'm even sadder than before, now!" Sparks yelled.<p>

"Shut up, femme! I'm trying to repair you! I can't do that if you're moving!" Ratchet yelled.

"I'm never eating candy again!"


End file.
